The life of Rachel Berenson
by everwoodcoffee14
Summary: Yes another fanfic where Rachel dosent die! just read and find out!! its a cool story! its just T/R fluff i think! and i suck at summeries! lol chapter 4 is up!!!!!!! please not too much heat ether.
1. Tobias Reflects

Disclamer; i dont own the Animorphs. So please don't sue!! And rated PG 13 for mild kissing and language!  
  
Tobias's pov:  
  
Hi my name is Tobias Fangor or and I am a Hawk! Oh wait let me explain and refresh your memory. Ok it all started when i was 13, a group of kids, Jake Cassie, Marco, Rachel and myself were walking back from the mall on night, and we decided to take a short cut though the old constution site. And We met and Andilite named Elfangor, he told us that the Earth was being invaded by a alien race called the yeerks, and that we had to save earth! Yeah I know a lot of fun! But he gave us the power to morph into any Animal that we touch, with the warning no to stay in the morph for more then 2 hours. I over stayed the limit that's why I am a hawk. Then the Ellimist gave me the power to morph again! But I still have the 2 hour limit. Bummer I know. I found out that Elfangor was my Father. Now that came as a shock to me. So Your probly asking what the hell are the yeerks. Well theyre slugs, parasites they climb in your ear, and take compleat control of you. You have no control of yourself. That's why we had to defeat them!!!! We won the war but theyre was a sacrifice. Rachel. Sweet Rachel. Still we won the war because we never gave up! And Rachel gave her life to save the human race. Yeah Sweet, Beautiful Rachel. She killed Tom, Seconds before She was killed in front of my very eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it. I stood and watched while she took her last breath and told me she loved me.  
  
I'm still mad at Jake, he was the one that sent her on the Suicide mission. But I suppose she knew what she was getting into. Jake Fell into depression. Cassie got a low paying government job. Marco , well Marco is milking it for all its worth. Me, well no one has really seen me since Rachel's memorial service. But sometimes I need to be human, so I morph and sit in the park, drinking a cream soda. The park is named after me! And I just sit here and think about Rachel! Rachel that's what I think about the most! " hello is this seat taken?" said a voice next to me. " uhhhhh no" I said barely looking up, when I did the girl was starring at me " what do you want?" " oh I thought youd recognize me" she said looking disappointed. I took a really good look at her, she had long Golden hair and Blue eyes, and was wearing The Gap. " Rach.... no that's not right... Shes dead." " Tobias Its me Rach" 


	2. i'm back!

 Chapter 2

  " Rachel?" I said looking bewildered.

" Yea\s, I'm me and I'm back!" She said Giddily throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"But... how.... what....??" I said hugging her back while stuttering.

" Ummmm well first of all I didn't die, that's how!" she said taking a deep breath

"Ok so they just knocked me out they didn't kill me, then they had some girl morph to me and then killed her and jettisoned her body! Well at least it wasn't me!" she laughed her Rachel laugh, god I had missed that laugh!

"Then they Held me captive for a long time about 2 years. They just kept me locked up in a Cell, and 3 times a day they shoved food in this flap in the door, and then locked it behind them. That's how I found my escape! They hardly ever checked to see if I was alive. And I got to thinking; they I guess forgot that I could morph. So one time I morphed into the roach and got out through the flap while they were putting the food under the door!" Shae said, the old Rachel gleam was in those eyes.

"Luckily a Andilite space ship was in thought speak range and I found a guy knocked him out, acquired him, and put him in a closet. Then the andilites were in a yeerk bug fighter and so they could come undetected, they picked me up and took me to their home planet.

By the way your grandparents are so nice! And then after they nursed me back to health they took me back here! And well here I am!"  She said Excitedly 

" well whatever, I missed  you!" I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

" so where's jake?" she said after kissing me back.

" probably at his house."

" well I think I should go see him. But can we get lunch first?"

" Sure I have to demorph to "

" So where does he live?"

"Acctually about 15 miles from here. If we catch a bus we should be there soon"

Rachel took my hand and we walked to the taco bell across the street. I went in the bathroom to demorph, while Rachel was ordering food.

 When I got back Rachel was sitting at a table starring at her Pepsi cup

" Ya know I had no idea Marco had his Face plasterd on a pepsi cup." She said looking up at me.

"Yeah I guess he's pretty famous, but he's the only one who's milking it for all it's worth, he's got five cars."

" That's pretty funny, but it should be me!!"

" I agree!"

We ate our lunch, man I forgot how good tacos were.

Then we went to the bus stop hopped a bus that would take us a block from jake's house. We got off and walked to his house, when I stopped Rach kept walking.

" Rachel? This is it"

"Well Damn, he must be rich!" she said putting her hand on her hip.

We got to the door and Rachel rung the doorbell, we didn't hear much for a few minutes then footsteps coming down the stairs.

Jake opend the door

" Hey Jake" 


	3. Jake's House

 Chapter 3

 Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs!

Rachel's POV

 " Rachel,???"

" Yeah!! Come on let me and Tobias in!" I said Giving Jake a hug and going into the living room.

" What..How….??" Jake stuttered,  " Damn Tobias this is some actress she looks just like Rachel?"

" Jake this is Rach!"

" No it isn't Rachel is dead we saw her die!" Jake was completely shocked, I dunno his face was a hard one to read always had been.

" Jake do you want me to prove that I am Rachel?"

" Well how can you prove it?" Jake sneered at me he has never done that to me before. 

" Well, ummmmmmmmmm" I leaned over and whispered in his ear only something I knew, his eyes got wide.

" OK I guess she is Rachel!"

" Did I miss something?" Tobias asked 

" No" Jake and I said in unison! 

"All rightie then!" Some times I love Tobias more then anything! 

" So Rach tell me, how?" Jake led us to the living room we sat down on the couch.

" Well." I repeated the whole story. Which took a while.

" oh my god, you survied that?" 

" Uh Yeah I had to Jake I had to get back to earth! To you guys!" I said looking at Tobias and then to Jake. " I thought you'd be glad." I was hurt, that he didn't show more enthusiasum.  I guess he might have sensed the hurt in my voice or he just saw tobias put his arm around me and give my shoulders a squeeze.

" Hey Rach, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that way!" he got up, came over and sat on the couch next to me and gave my hand a squeeze.

" It's like this: I feel kinda responsible, for you know, what happened and….." I cut him off,

" Jake: you asked me because you knew I would  do it with out asking question's. and I did, you have nothing to be worried about I'm not mad. Hey we did get the Yeeks  off Earth right??"

"Yeah. I guess we did!"

" Damn right we did! So as the aussie's say ' No worries mate'" Jake laughed. So did Tobias.

" So ummm Where's Cassie? Marco?"  I said 

" Umm, well marco is at his house in Hollywood! And cassie lives In an apartment….." jake gritted his teeth  " With Ronnie, her Fieance." 

" Oh Jake I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Remember: we broke up, along time ago, where history……." His voice trailed off

" Yeah but Jake know that  Cassie never wanted to."

" It doesen't  matter it's history, ancient history." Jake was hurt I can tell these things "Look let me go get us some iced tea." Jake got up and went into the kitchen.

" Now do you see what I meant when I said  he was depressed?" Tobias asked

"yeah I guess I just didn't want to think about it." 

" SO who do you want to go see now?" Tobias asked after we left Jake's house.

" Ummm, Home!"

" OK home it is!" 

We went to my house and supriseingly it was the same house that we had  lived in before the hork bajir  refugee camp!!

 I went up to the door and went inside, not surprisingly it was un-locked, Sara, And Jordan were sitting watching TV.

"HI!!" I said!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  They both screamed 

" MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Now that came from the Baby of all baby's : Sara.


	4. Rachael House

Chapter 4  
Rachel's pov.  
  
" What???" My mom called from the kitchen.  
  
" Mommy get in here quick" that came from Jordan, I paused and didn't move. Then Sara I guess saw that I looked normal and ran from the couch and gave me a bear hug!  
  
" Rachael!!!!! Your back!!!!"  
  
" Yeah sweetie. And you're tall! And 14 now right?"  
  
" Yeah!!" My mom came running in  
  
" Rachel....." she said breathlessly.  
  
" Yeah! I guess I'm home!" I have never seen my mom move so quickly across the room  
  
"Rachie!! I missed yo.. Wait your dead."  
  
" No I'm not." And I explained the whole thing to her.  
  
" Jordan I don't bite. You can give me a hug" I got up and gave her a hug,  
  
" Hi!" man she suddenly got shy she was always like me she spoke her mind!  
  
" So wow you look a lot like dad!" Jordan had brown hair and so did my dad, she also had the green eyes. Sara and I looked like our mom with the blond hair, but Sara had my dad's green eyes, I look a lot like my mom!  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
"So Rachie. Are you hungry?" That was my mom.  
  
" Umm no mom Tobias and I had some taco's a few hours ago then we went to see Jake..." My mom cut me off.  
  
" Jake? How is he?"  
  
"Well he seems ok he blames himself for what happened though, I felt really bad. He's still the same old Jake."  
  
" Yeah, he missed you!" My mom looked worried.  
  
" Mom he's fine!"  
  
" Yeah, well I hope so!" she was wringing her hands. " Maybe he can come over sometime soon! And Cassie too.." This time I cut her off.  
  
" Mom I haven't seen Cassie for 4 years: what makes you think we're best friends anymore?"  
  
" I don't know sweetie! Hey look why don't you go to your room and settle in?"  
  
" yeah that'd be nice!" I kinda looked at her for a sec. " uh mom: may I have your credit card? I kinda need some new cloths!" my mom laughed.  
  
"Sure honey!"  
  
I walked upstairs and went into my old room. My mom had fixed it up the way it was when I was little! And I looked great. And my closet had a few things in it! My old cloths!  
  
Something tapped against the window!  
  
" Tobias!" I walked over and opened the window; he flew in the window, and demorphed.  
  
" Hey Rach!"  
  
" Hey, umm you didn't have to not come in ya known! You could've come in. and honey we need to get you something to wear downstairs!" I went over to my closet and rummaged around in the cloths, and I couldn't believe it: Tobias's old cloths were here!  
  
" Ummmmmmmmmm, here" I said holding out some really baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt and short-sleeved shirt. He put them on over his morphing cloths. We went downstairs. And Sara was calling all her friends and telling them what happened, Jordan was in the kitchen talking to a guy who I guessed was her boy friend. And my mom was in her study on the phone with the state telling them that I was not dead. We went into the kitchen, " .. And so she just showed up and Sara screamed. She is such a baby and,,,,," She noticed that we walked into the room. " Andy this is Rachel and this is I think Tobias, her boyfriend." Tobias blushed, and I kinda got a little miffed, " HI yes I am Rachel and this is Tobias, you must be Jordies BOY friend!" I shook his hand.  
  
" Hey. Yeah we started going out last year." Sara walked into the kitchen,  
  
" Tobias? Are you sure that this isn't a fake?"  
  
"Uhhhh yeah!!"  
  
" Ok then!" she came over and hugged me! I have to admit that I missed her, her annoyance and all!  
  
My dad came peeling up in his car and was in the kitchen so fast; it was like he flew in. " Rach?!!!!!!!!!!" Man his bear hug was hard; I had to struggle to breath!  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
We ended up eating dinner with the whole family and of course Tobias. And then after dinner Sara, Jordie, Tobias and I went to the mall. We pulled up in my mom's car, Jordan was driving. Man I really need to get my license.  
  
" Oh my gosh, this mall is named after me?" I read the plaque.  
  
* Berenson mall* " Yeah we kinda own it! See we got a LOT of money after you died, and mom and dad built it and we kinda found the drawings in your old room of the mall models. So anything you want you can have!" Said Sara.  
  
" Well Tobias needs new cloths!" We shopped the rest of the day. When we came back out we had like five people carring our stuff! Tobias went home, and we went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Tommorow I was going to have to find Cassie and Marco. OH no! Sorry to keep you in a little suspense but well writers block if you have any ideas please review! And for JoJo Yes Rachel did get a Andilite morph! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapters!!! 


	5. authers note

ok let me tell you somthing ugh. it was somthing like the ellimist interfearing or somthing like that.

and when she said " hey sweetie you must be 14 now right?"  it was SARA  she was talking to!

JORDAN was 17 there is 3 years beetween all three girls. rach is 20, jordan is 17, and sara is 14.

please dont give me too much heat this is my first animorphs fanfic. i am coming out with an everwood fanfic as we speak, and it will be up soon. thank you and good night.


	6. authers note 2 help!

HELP!!!!!!!!!! I have a major case of writers block and have NO idea what to do next please help me come up with something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! Tell me what I should do!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
